


our little vignette

by AjaysLullaby



Series: watch the world go by [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Natalie makes cookies, and Tae Joon shows her there's more than one way to say "I love you".
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Series: watch the world go by [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512026
Kudos: 30





	our little vignette

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on tumblr!

Natalie was baking, a pan of cooling chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter to her right as she mixed the dough for the sugar ones. The air smelled heavenly, and the kitchen was warm, filled with the soft sounds of her voice as she sang a French lullaby quietly. It was peaceful.

" Tout le monde est sage

Dans le voisinage

Il est l'heure d'aller dormir

Le sommeil va bientôt venir ."

She finished the song and started kneading the dough together, humming still as she went. Hopefully the other legends appreciated the sweets, it truly wasn't an opportunity she got often. The practice calmed her. Generally she was like static electricity, zipping around and prickly to the touch, but in an approachable way. Cooking, baking, they both soothed her.

Besides, she got to share it with the people she cared for and she  loved that. It made her smile at the thought.

"Oui, these are done. Now where did that pesky pan run off to?" She murmured, heading to a fridge as she tried to remember where she left it. It wasn't in this one, so she tried the next and found it.

"Ah! There we go!" 

She grabbed it, and the now chilled first batch of cookie dough she had stored earlier. The other would go in after she wrapped it.

So she went back to baking, unaware that another had silently tread into her domain and watched her quietly.

Tae Joon slipped into the kitchen quietly, the gentle humming coming from the blonde at the counter too precious and lovely to disrupt.

He stood, leaning across from her while she worked. She was beautiful, covered in flour and dough, chocolate smudged on her cheek, hair pulled back by a bright blue headband with an orange flower. He adored it, adored  her .

She was perfect and Tae Joon was absolutely ecstatic that she chose him of all people to grow chose to. Or maybe he chose her? 

Either way, it was wondrous.

"Tae Joon! You frightened me, lurking there some sort of vampire!" 

She took him from his thoughts, and he blinked, focusing back on her.

She was looking at him curiously, one hand holding a pan full of uncooked dough.

He cleared his throat. "I apologize, it was not my intention. You have been in the kitchen for a fair amount of time, I simply desired to check upon you."

She laughed and slid the pan into the over and set a timer.

"You are fine, thank you for caring," she said, walking towards him. "Can I hug you?"

He sighed, but opened his arms. "Only you, little bird. Only you."

She huffed a laugh, and he wiped chocolate from her cheek, sticking his finger in his mouth to taste.

"You used dark?"

She nodded, "Yes! I know it is your favorite, and Gibraltar and Ajay also enjoy it. I'm not sure about the rest...but that's why I'm making sugar cookies!"

He shook his head, smile prominent.

"Thank you, Natalie. It is appreciated."

She giggled, he face somewhat red, "You're welcome, Tae Joon."

She glanced up at him, eyes blue and warm. He felt himself relax, and he hugged just a bit tighter.


End file.
